Beginnings (SWB:TFBH)
Beginnings is the series premiere of Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Synopsis Nathan begins to form his group; The Factory Crew. Plot Nathan begins to look outside one of the windows just as Daniel and Calvin approaches him. "How long will we wait here?" Daniel asks. "We'll stay until we run out of supplies." Nathan says just as he reveals a pistol from his pants pocket. "Where did you get that from?" Calvin asks. "I found it in the boss' office. After all, he disappeared with most of us factory workers." Nathan says. Lilly sits in a storage room just as Alicia and Kaya begins to argue. Lilly begins to cry just as the two stops arguing. "What's wrong?" Alicia asks just as Kaya walks out of the room. "I don't think that the world will get back to normal." Lilly says just as Alicia comforts her just as she gives her a candy bar. "Have hope." Alicia says. Nathan climbs up to the rooftop just as Kaya follows. "What are you doing?" Kaya asks, looking at Nathan nervously. "I saw a helicopter through the window. I'm going to try to signal them to rescue us." Casper climbs up just as he spots a helicopter from afar. "Over There!" Casper shouts. The three try their attempts to signal the helicopter just as they pass by, but not without dropping a package of rations onto the rooftop. "Alright. Some people will start searching for the supply airdrop. We need scouts to make sure our surroundings are clear. Calvin and Daniel will take up guarding duty, Alicia will be our nurse, and once she recovered from the dog bite, Lilly will help me lead. I can see that I'll be good friends with her." Nathan explains, just as a man appears on a rooftop of a small apartment building that's nearby. "This will be interesting." Weaver says to himself just as several other bandits arrive. "You three fucks better retrieve the supplies from that factory. Peter and Samantha will be greatly appreciated." Weaver orders, just as the three approaches the factory. "Wave 2, begin to guard our three boys." Peter says on a walkie talkie just as he walks towards Weaver. "Samantha better not know of our activities." Peter says to Weaver. Lilly begins to have a flashback of a car accident. Lilly looks as her father chokes on his blood. "Claudia......call 911.......hurry......I'm........" Jeremiah pleas just as he passes out. "Lilly begins to climb out of the truck just as Claudia appears to have a deep gash in her head. "Where's.......your father?" Claudia asks. Lilly begins to get off from the medical bed just as she hears someone drilling into the exit door just as Nathan and the others arrives. "Everyone, get ready to pack up. We're leaving through the sewers." Nathan says to the others. "The sewers smell like shit." Alicia says, obviously objecting to Nathan's plan. "Deal with it." Nathan says, looking at the door desperately. "Go!!!" Nathan yells, getting into cover just as the door breaks. Nathan fires the pistol, killing one of the bandits. Nathan looks at his hands in shock. "I've killed someone." Nathan says to himself, appearing to be extremely shocked. Deaths *Jeremiah Keller (Flashback) *1 bandit Trivia *First appearance of Daniel Cooper. *First appearance of Casper Anderson. *First appearance of Alicia Ramsey. *First appearance of Kaya Carson. *First appearance of Calvin Reeves. *First appearance of Claudia Keller. *First(and Last) appearance of Jeremiah Keller. (Flashback) *Nathan DeVries, Lilly Keller, Peter Baren, and Weaver previously appears on Survivors We Become, so this isn't their first appearance.